The present invention relates to shower systems with multiple shower heads.
There are several shower systems known today which utilize multiple shower heads. Most of these systems, however, are either expensive or complicated to use and install. Also, most of them are installed as part of the original plumbing system.
There is a need for an inexpensive, easy-to-use, multiple shower head system which can be retrofitted on existing plumbing systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved shower system with multiple shower heads. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a multiple head shower system which can be retrofitted on existing plumbing systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multiple head shower system which is inexpensive and easy to install and use. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a multiple head shower system which can be retrofitted on existing plumbing systems and which utilizes unique attachment and connector mechanisms, both for the primary shower head and the secondary spray valve mechanisms.
The present invention fulfills these objectives and provides a unique and beneficial multiple head shower system which is inexpensive, easy to install, and can be retrofitted on existing plumbing systems. In accordance with the present invention, the system utilizes a connector head mechanism for connecting the primary shower head with the existing plumbing system, a pair of conduit or pipes which direct the spray to two secondary locations, a pair of secondary valve mechanisms attached to the end of the conduits, and bracket mechanisms for attaching the secondary valve mechanisms to the wall of the shower enclosure. The main connector member includes a unique header member which can be screwed on or, in an alternative embodiment, slipped on an intervening connector pipe to the original plumbing system. The header member has a main outlet for attachment to the primary shower head, and two secondary outlets for attachment to the secondary conduits and spray valve mechanisms. The secondary conduits are preferably rigid metal tubing and are used to convey the water to the secondary valve mechanisms. Each of the secondary valve mechanisms are attached by a bracket member or the like to the wall of the shower enclosure using adhesive pads or the like. Each of the secondary valve mechanisms include individual shut-off mechanisms. Also, the secondary valve mechanisms have spray jets which can be rotated in order to direct the water spray as desired.
Further features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from a review of the accompanying disclosure when viewed in accordance with the attached drawings and appended claims.